Tiberium
"Molecularly, Tiberium is a noncarbon-based element that appears to have strong ferrous qualities with non-resonating reversible energy, which has a tendency to disrupt carbon-based molecular structures, with inconsequent and unequal positrons orbiting on the first, second and ninth quadrings! (...) The possibilities of Tiberium... are limitless!" - Ignatio Mobius Tiberium leeches metals and other heavy minerals out of the soil, concentrating them in crystals which can be easily collected by specialized vehicles (Harvesters) and processed (in a specially designed Tiberium refinery) into easy to use resources. As such, it is an amazing opportunity for any economy. Harvesters (large, heavily armoured vehicles with specialised equipment) collect the crystal by sweeping it up from the ground. The crystal's growth speed and mineral content depends on variables such as soil conditions, moisture, yearly-average temperature, and local weather. It also had a deadly effect on the environment and all carbon-based life. Between 1995 and c.a. 2034 it covered much of the planet, transforming and adapting flora and fauna to its alien nature. Spores and gases emitted by Tiberium-mutated plant life had led to the danger of Earth becoming uninhabitable for humans, as the concentration of Tiberium pollutants in the air reached critical levels. GDI initiated reclamation efforts which seem to have led to Tiberium's evolution, changing its features and proliferation in some ways. However, the crystal did not lose its hostile qualities, becoming the perfect assimilator. Many theories exist on what Tiberium really is. Some, such as Dr. Ignatio Mobius, believed that Tiberium itself is a lifeform rather than a mineral. This hypothesis seems to be based on early forms of Tiberium, which originally occurred as seemingly organic, plant-like pods. This theory is supported by the symbiotic relationship Tiberium shares with mutated lifeforms, its ability to corrupt lifeforms such as trees and convert them to spread more of the substance, and Tiberium's apparent ability to adapt over time, becoming resistant to reclamation efforts. One fanciful hypothesis is that Tiberium possesses consciousness. According to this idea, the crystal contains a quantum crystalline brain that grows more intelligent as it grows and grows. However, this has yet to be proven. Tiberium 'lives' and 'grows' by a particular way of sucking up nutrients from the ground, leaving it bare and unsuitable for agriculture. The end result of this unique leeching process is that Tiberium crystals can be easily harvested for industrial means with the minimum of mining expense. It is as if Tiberium performs the mining process for the Harvester, with significantly greater efficiency than can currently be counted upon. It was the Brotherhood of Nod that pioneered the mining process, and consequentially, Nod became very wealthy, giving them a large advantage both technologically and economically at the beginning of the First Tiberium War. Types Riparius This is the most basic form of Tiberium. Its crystals are small and green in appearance, thus it is commonly referred to as "green Tiberium." This type of Tiberium has a low level of leeched minerals and is therefore the least valuable resource, albeit the most available. Riparius grows and spreads very fast. This was the first type of Tiberium which arrived in the meteorites at the Tiber river and was therefore given the name Riparius (meaning growing near a river). It was the first type of Tiberium extensively studied by Dr. Ignatio Mobius and to this day, remains the most common type. The most common proliferator of the Riparius was the "blossom tree," which launched Tiberium spores (microscopic crystals) that eventually mature into Tiberium pods. The second means of proliferation is the underground spread via root-like structures. However, Tiberium continues to transform itself. By 2034, Tiberium has become a self-replicating proton lattice that turns any matter it touches into more of itself, giving off powerful radiation in the process. More advanced research has been conducted that indicates that this new Tiberium affects matter on the molecular and possibly even smaller scales. It is advised that all carbon-based lifeforms stay well away from Tiberium. Vinifera (Blue Tiberium) As Vinifera did not spread noticeably until after the First Tiberium War, Doctor Ignatio Mobius did not manage to study it in great detail before he died. Extensive studying of this tricky crystal by scientists of the Global Defense Initiative has shown that after some time, developed Riparius crystals mature into Tiberium Vinifera, which is blue in appearance, and has crystals about the same size as Riparius. Vinifera is commonly referred to as "blue Tiberium" because of its color. Vinifera has some special properties which distinguish it greatly from Riparius. # It spreads much more slowly than Riparius. # It has a much higher mineral density in a given volume, compared to the Riparius, and therefore has greater economic value. # It is highly combustible and unstable. It detonates violently when brought into contact with fire, explosives or the Disruptor's sonic weapon. # It is significantly more harmful to organics, and soldiers often die quicker when traversing a field of blue Vinifera than in a green Riparius field. When it explodes, it does not blow up all at once. The crystals in a patch blow up randomly, often with gaps of up to 20 seconds between each explosion. The reason for this is as of yet unknown. Vinifera Monoliths began to appear as Vinifera fields spread further. This massive blue crystal form of Tiberium functions like a "blossom tree" but rather than spreading Tiberium Riparius, it spreads Tiberium Vinifera. Aboreus (Blue Tiberium) Tiberium Aboreus is very similar in appearance to Riparius, and shares many of the same properties. Its value is roughly double that of Riparius and slightly more explosive, but this has not been conclusively proven yet. Apparently there were enough chemical differences for Dr. Mobius to put it in a class of its own. Not much is known about this form of Tiberium. It is thought to be more valuable due to peaking chemical concentrations. Cruentus These are large crystals, similar in appearance to the above two strains of Tiberium, except they grow in clumps of approximately 1 square meter to a height of one to two meters. They spread patches of Tiberium Vinifera and Aboreus around them. These crystals are extremely explosive and quite rare. When detonated they shower crystals around the landscape up to 600 metres. This is thought to be a method of spreading Tiberium. It is called "Cruentus" meaning blood-red, even though the crystal itself is dark blue. Unknown red strain This strain of red/orange Tiberium is extremely rare, and few commanders have had the chance to harvest it, though some have remarked that it is even more potent, valuable and explosive than Tiberium Cruentus and Aboreus. A sample was retrieved by Tratos, and studied at his base protected by a Firestorm shield. However, all of its secrets were lost with the Mutant leader, who was assassinated by Nod forces on orders of CABAL. Notably, the sample grew into a large crystal, similar to a Vinifera or Aboreus crystal, except it was an orangey-red colour. A similar although perhaps stranger monolith can later be found in a Tiberium field supplying CABAL's poorly defended centre-south support base amidst the Nod assault on the Core (but it does not do anything and simply disappears from the map if fired upon). In Tiberian Twilight, Red Tiberium crystals appear only in the campaign mode, as a byproduct of the Tiberium Control Network. Tiberium Algae Though this form of Tiberium is called Algae as if it was a form of mutated flora, it is actually Tiberium growing in water. It forms from Tiberium colonies that extended from either Riparius or Vinifera on the sea floor to the surface by strands. It poisons and clogs waterways. By the time of the Second Tiberium War, most of the oceans have been covered by this unhelpful variant of Tiberium which makes travel by ship impossible. This issue has been rectified, as GDI managed to partially decontaminate waters worldwide. Tiberium creep A sludge/moss form of Tiberium which marginally slows down travel but is otherwise unobtrusive. Tiberium moss is a sky blue in colour, while the "sludge" is iridescent green. It usually serves as a base for Tiberium flora growth. Tiberium glaciers Following the abandonment of those parts of the planet designated as Red Zones, the growth of Tiberium there has increased unchecked. The results are found in a large number of vast, towering Tiberium deposits that have engulfed the soil beneath them and created 'glaciers'. These fissures in the Earth's surface create huge barriers for anyone foolish enough to try and cross these regions on foot. Tiberium glaciers, like Ion Storms, are beginning to intrude into Yellow Zones that border Red Zones - notably, Temple Prime was located adjacent to a large Tiberium glacier during the Third Tiberium War. These glaciers resemble crystallised water, implying that they may once be lakes, rivers or seas. Liquid Liquid Tiberium was a relatively new form of the alien substance. It is an extremely potent and unstable form that has an extremely high energy density yield. GDI was originally researching its properties in a top secret lab in Australia, under Doctor James De Groot; however, a Black Hand strike force destroyed the lab. This caused massive fallout and accelerated the spread of Tiberium across the continent and turning much of the Australian Outback into a Red zone. When the program was exposed, public backlash was so widespread that GDI promptly shut down the program. Nod, on the other hand, continued to research Liquid Tiberium's properties, and by the Third Tiberium War it was used as both a weapon and a tool by the Brotherhood. (See main article: Liquid Tiberium Bomb) Liquid Tiberium can be used to seed new Tiberium on unoccupied ground. The new form can be sprayed on a surface, and the microscopic Tiberium particles will embed themselves in the soil and rapidly develop into Tiberium Riparius. It is used as one of the methods of amplifying Tiberium spread. Another use is as a component of the Tiberium Infusion or as a power core of Nod power plants. Liquid Tiberium would be central to Kane's plan to draw the Scrin to Earth. This was done using a liquid Tiberium bomb underneath Temple Prime and by provoking an Ion Cannon strike on Temple Prime, which triggered a catastrophic detonation of the Liquid T-Bomb that ultimately drew the harvester detachment of the Scrin to Earth. Using the Ion Cannon (the only source strong enough to detonate the inherently unstable liquid Tiberium), the blast yield was two gigatons and caused all proximate Tiberium - regardless of form - to explode. In response to the invading Scrin, Acting GDI Director Redmond Boyle authorized the construction and use of a liquid Tiberium bomb using Nod's research and components. General Jack Granger was against the plan, as the Scrin were concentrated at Ground Zero (the world's largest Red Zone), and the blast would, in all likelihood, far surpass even the devastating Sarajevo explosion. Ultimately, however, the decision to use GDI's secret Tiberium weapon was left in the hands of the field commander during the battle to destroy the Scrin Relay Node. If used, the detonation would obliterate all GDI, Nod and Scrin forces in the battle and cause an additional 25 million civilian deaths. Though dwarfed by the blast created when the Ion Cannon was fired at Temple Prime, the blast of a liquid Tiberium bomb far surpasses a nuclear bomb's destructive power. Gases This is a dangerous form of Tiberium which forms toxic clouds. It is often observed being emitted by Veinhole Monsters and Tiberium Floaters. Tiberium gas is highly corrosive in nature and will damage vehicles and buildings. Soldiers without a special suit will die as soon as the gas enters their lungs or when the gas is absorbed into the blood stream. It may cause mutations, turning them into Visceroids. Tiberium gas clouds also damage Cyborgs and Mutants. Fortunately, the concentrations of Tiberium during the First Tiberium War were relatively low compared to what followed. Ionic The natural form of ionic Tiberium is found in the ion storms that ravage the Red Zones. Weaponized forms include the GDI Ion Cannon and Nod particle beams. The Scrin use ionic Tiberium weapons in their Devourer Tanks and Reaper Tripods, both of which devour Tiberium, convert it to an energy state and fire a green beam. Their large Planetary Assault Carriers and featherlike Storm Columns can generate ion storms. Fauna & Flora Fauna * Visceroid - As stated above, the amoeba-like Visceroid is a pulsating glob of undeterminable flesh. It is often formed by the Tiberium-related death of a human-sized organism. Some variants of this organism spew Tiberium gases at its enemies, whereas others attack with pseudopods. * Tiberian Fiend - The 'fiend' is a horse-sized animal, resembling a terran dog. The flesh is blackish or red, and the back is covered with Tiberium crystals. It is believed Tiberium fiends were actually once dogs, although they are more reptillian on closer examination. The fiends can launch these crystals at enemies, causing both damage as well as Tiberium poisoning. Often, they bury themselves in Tiberium fields and lay in wait to attack anything they perceive as a threat. However, they will and do react to perceived acts of kindness, and the Forgotten have been able to tame a significant number of them for use as watchdogs. * Tiberian Floater - Looks like a large, hovering/floating, greenish/yellowish jellyfish. It can build up an electrical charge in its tentacles to zap threats. The Tiberium floater can release Tiberium gas to propel itself, as a way of movement. Flora * Blossom Tree - Sometimes referred to as Tiberium spore trees. Blossom Trees were born when normal trees come into prolonged contact with Tiberium. Once contact was made, the tree will slowly begin to mutate and develop a fleshly stalk, with a pulsating bulb periodically releasing Tiberium spores to the surrounding area. When these spores land on the ground, a new Tiberium field will begin forming. Blossom trees could spread green Tiberium at an alarming rate, and were known to sprout from any type of tree species. However, after Tiberium's evolution, they disappeared almost completely, leaving withered husks of dead trees behind. * Veinhole Monster - Perhaps the oddest Tiberium lifeform, the Veinhole Monster is a massive mouth-like orifice in the ground, with many orange tendrils flowing outwardly from the mouth. These tendrils harm anything heavy enough to damage them and release concentrated Tiberium vapor when the central node is threatened, the effects of which are accelerated Tiberium poisoning to both infantry and equipment. They were harvested by Nod for use in chemical weapons. * Tiberium Plants - These plants have not been given names. The scientific background is that they release Tiberium gas and add to the suspected terraforming process of Tiberium. These plants come in both blue and green variants and grow either on the Tiberium creep or on terrain soil. Some of these plants seem to have developed rudimentary intelligence, enough to respond to their surroundings and threats. 'Gallery' ' New_Tiberium_Growth.jpg green_tiberium_by_taiki676.jpg blue_tiberium_by_taiki676.jpg red_tiberium_by_taiki676.jpg blue_tiberium_field_by_scalebeast-d2zqbgu.jpg Tiberium_patch.jpg Tiberium_Infected_Human.jpg zone troopers in tiberium field.jpg tiberium golden gate.jpg ' Category:Command & Conquer